just_cuz_i_wanna_b_kewlfandomcom-20200216-history
Warrior Cats AU Fan Made Story Information for Part One
FireClan: Leader: Yellowstar (formerly Yellowpelt, ginger tom) Deputy: Foxclaw (red she-cat with sharp claws) Medicine Cat: Mouseheart (shy light brown she-cat) Warrior's: Dawnfur (she-cat with soft golden-brown fur) Apprentice- Stormpaw Sharptooth (dappled tom that has a hard bite) Apprentice- Stonepaw Darkheart (white tom with black heart-shaped spot on his chest) Apprentice- Dustypaw Willowstorm (tortoiseshell she-cat) Blazefire (ginger tom with red colored stripes) Silverclaw (pale grey she-cat) Apprentices: Stormpaw (dusty grey tom) Stonepaw (silver grey tom) Dustypaw (light brown she-cat with unusually bright blue eyes)(daughter of clan leader and Goldenpelt) Queen's: Softheart (pretty tabby with soft grey eyes and white/black spotted coat) Goldenpelt (golden she-cat with blue eyes) Roseear (bright dappled tabby with pink ears) Elders: Blackface (white tom with a black splotch on his face) Greyspot (pretty queen) Smallclaw (brown tom with small claws) Kits: Leafkit (dappled she-cat) mother: Roseear Spottedkit (brown/tortoiseshell tom) mother: Roseear Snowkit (white tom) mother: Softheart Ashkit (light grey tabby tom) mother: Softheart Featherkit (white/black spotted she-cat) mother: Softheart ~ RockClan: Leader: Mangystar (formerly Mangycoat, dark brown tom with messy fur) Deputy: Leafflower (dappled tortoiseshell tabby she-cat) Medicine Cat: Swiftpelt (black tom) Apprentice- Firepaw Warrior's: Whitepelt (white tom) Apprentice- Darkpaw Shadowclaw (black tom) Deadheart (dark grey tom) Appreciate- Sharppaw Skyeye (brown tabby queen with bright blue eyes)(daughter of clan leader and deceased mother, Brownheart) Apprentice- Cloudedpaw Thornclaw (dark brown tabby tom with sharp claws)(son of clan leader and deceased mother, Brownheart) Apprentice- Snakepaw Queen's: Dappledcoat (pretty she-cat) Pinkwhisker (black she-cat with a white muzzle and pink whiskers) Apprentices: Darkpaw (grey tom) Sharppaw (dark grey friendly tom) Cloudedpaw (light grey tom) Snakepaw (dappled diamond coated she-cat) Firepaw (blazing orange/red tom) Elders: Runningwild (brown tom) Tornsight (half blinded black tom) Streamcoat (smoky grey/blue queen) Kits: Smallkit (tortoiseshell she-cat) mother: Dappledcoat Deadkit (brown tom with a deformed leg) mother: Dappledcoat Whitekit (white tom) mother: Pinkwhisker Darkkit (black tom) mother: Pinkwhisker Nightkit (black and white tom) mother: Pinkwhisker ~ WaterClan Leader- Lilystar (formerly Lilypool, white she cat with amber eyes) Deputy- Gourgeeyes (dark grey and grey tabby tom with deep burning green eyes) Medicine Cat- Leafflight (tortoiseshell tabby she-cat) Warrior's: Blackpelt (fully black tom) Apprentice- Bluepaw Clawtooth (dark dark brown and black tom with long claws) Apprentice- Rainpaw Snakebite (black and white tabby tom with a powerful locking jaw) Silverfoot (white she-cat with smoky grey paws)(daughter of clan leader and Gourgeeyes) Apprentice- Foxpaw Greyheart (dark and light grey striped tom)(daughter of clan leader and Gourgeeyes) Apprentice- Squirrelpaw Stripedfur (stripy ginger tom) Queen's: Poppyheart (peppy white she-cat) Brighteye (black she-cat with one bright amber eye and one bright blue eye) Mistsky (smoky grey-silver tabby she-cat) Goldeneyes (tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes) Apprentices: Bluepaw (grey she-cat with smoky grey-silver paws) Squirrelpaw (brown she-cat) Foxpaw (ginger tom with red paws) Rainpaw (black tom with silver muzzle) Elders: Oneface (tom with a bad face injury) Smallfoot (she-cat with small feet) Kits: Riverkit (grey she-cat) mother: Mistysky Skykit (light grey/silver she-cat) mother: Mistysky Brightkit (brown/tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes) mother: Goldeneyes Sandykit (brown she-cat) mother: Goldeneyes Junglekit (tortoiseshell tom) mother: Goldeneyes Dirtkit (dark brown tom) mother: Goldeneyes ~ AirClan Leader- Windstar (formerly Windfur, white tom with black legs/paws) Deputy- Adderblaze (brown diamond patterned coat tom) Medicine Cat- Runningswift (grey tom) Warrior's: Firestripe (ginger tabby tom) Apprentice- Shadepaw Blacknose (fully white tom with a black muzzle) Lionfoot (golden tabby with huge paws) Queen's: Brindleheart (dappled she-cat) Sunnycoat (golden tabby queen) Apprentices: Shadepaw (grey tom with black paws)(son of Clan leader and deceased mother) Elders: Greenpelt (dappled queen) Whitefoot (grey tom with white paws) Kits: Tigerkit (ginger stripped tabby tom) mother: Sunnycoat Gingerkit (golden she-cat) mother: Sunnycoat Note from the Author: I've only read the first series of Warrior Cats (the prophecies begin) and if I accidentally named any of my cat's after the book I apologize! This is a fan made book and we're in the same territory as the normal books, FireClan is where ThunderClan was, AirClan is where WindClan was, RockClan is where ShadowClan was and WaterClan is where RiverClan was! All credits for the normal nook saga belongs to Erin Hunter